1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a step assembly for a truck, particularly to a step assembly has lamps therein, so that the step assembly can be shown at night or in the dark room.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, the step (such as a rear step or side step) of a truck (such as a pickup truck) can be divided into a foldable step, a pull-out step and a fixed step, and the color of such steps is designed to match the color of the car. However, in the night or dark room, the user is not easy to see the position of such truck steps, so that it is prone to occurred accident that the user steps on the wrong step or hits the step.
For this reason, the inventor of this invention, having much experience in designing and manufacturing truck steps and its related products, understands and researches the problem of the foregoing truck steps and hence devised this invention.